legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battra
Battra (バトラ Batora?) is a dark divine moth titan that first appears in Mothra the Movie as the villain of the story. Name Battra's name most likely comes from the common Japanese practice of shortening two words to make one; in this case the combination of the Japanese spelling of Battle Mothra (バトルモスラ Batoru Mosura?) Battra is also referred to as the "Black Mothra" (黒いモスラ Kuroi Mosura?) Design Appearance Like Mothra, Battra has both larva and imago forms. Battra's imago form has a predominately black body with very large wings that have patterns of red, black and yellow. He also has yellow horns on his head, six legs, and red eyes which glow purple when firing his beam, as well as a red line which runs down his body's sides. His larval form is mostly black but with a lot of yellow and a dark red underside. He also has a giant horn, similar to Destoroyah's, which is yellow and glows when he uses his beam attacks, and two tusks on each cheek. Battra's larval form also has bigger, more powerful legs than Mothra's larval form, which are yellow and horn-like. Much like his imago form, his eyes are red. Battra's larval form is also, physically, much larger than Mothra's. Portrayed Battra was portrayed by CGI Roar Battra was mostly hissing sounds and growling noises but at some points, Battra roar's is a very slightly to Rodan's roar. Personality Battra wanted Mothra dead for years but it didn't or doesn't happen, no matter how much they both killed each other so many times, however, Mothra is not Battra's nemesis no many times how much they fought. Origins Battra was the villain and first appear in Mothra the Movie and was a cameo in Rodan the Movie. Battra appear to have a hate for Mothra like how the MUTOs and Godzilla have. Battra is know to be the Giver of Death. History Rodan the Movie When Rodan was trying to rest, Battra roared and headed towards Rodan but he left in time. Mothra the Movie Battra first appear and discover by Monarch before he hatch in his larva form and drove Monarch away until Mothra's larva roar and he notice her. Then they battle it out until Mothra pinned Battra so she can cocoon into the next stage of her life cycle. Battra did the same but far away. However, Battra was quicker and was already in his imago form and notice Rodan and flew towards him. However Rodan got away in time before Mothra came and attacked Battra for the final battle. Mothra then was on fire and killed Battra. News said the Battra may be still alive as someone recorded something black flying in the air and towards somewhere. Abilities Flight In his imago form, Battra had lost the ability to burrow or swim, but attained flight at mach 3 speed with its new wings, allowing for an easier and more efficient form travel for further destruction. Larval horn In this form, he wielded a massive, yellow horn which could be put to use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. From the horn, he was also capable of firing off furious, electrical blasts of an orange-yellow color. The titanic larva could also create energy pulses from his massive horn as another form of attack. The dark imago can unleash damaging energy spheres from his horn, discharge energy through the stinger-like attachment on his tail, and instantly form his cocoon which also acts as a defensive shield. Prism Beams The once-prominent horn had disappeared and had been replaced with three, smaller horns. These horns were incapable of releasing energy beams, anymore, but Battra had developed more powerful optic beams, known as "Prism Beams". Unlike the beams used in his larval form, the adult Battra had complete control over the Prism Beams, which also are far more powerful in this form. Purple energy blasts He could fire similar, electrical blasts of a purple color from his crimson eyes. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not appearing to have any precise control over their direction. Durability Battra is able to take hits from Mothra and keep fighting. Raptorial Forelimbs Battra's legs possess pointed tips, allowing him to fight up close against other Titans if he needs to. Speed and Agility In his imago form, Battra is able to fly very quickly with his huge wings Strength and Combat Battra was able almost beat Mothra in her larva form and imago form. Reincarnation Battra can cheat death by laying an egg upon reaching her imago state. Weaknesses Fire When Mothra's was set on fire and ram into Battra, it killed him and made him explode. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer